


Ángel Inocente.

by Karasunaki



Category: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasunaki/pseuds/Karasunaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etna se encuentra con el ángel que bajó de Celestia. Laharl sigue en su sueño y puede quedarse así durante otro rato, mientras Etna planea explorar lo que ella misma es capaz de hacerle al cuerpo de un ángel inocente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel Inocente.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo en este sitio. Este ficlet fue escrito para un fic fest hace unos tres años.

A Etna definitivamente le fascinaba cómo los Prinnies se retorcían y temblaban de miedo cada que ella se acercaba dispuesta a aplicarles un castigo.

Esa reacción le hubiera bastado para sentirse satisfecha, sin embargo siempre llevaba a cabo el castigo para así mantener su imagen y seguir infundiendo terror en las pobres almas humanas que habían llevado una vida de pecadores, y ahora, en el cuerpo de una especie de pingüino, trabajaban como sirvientes, o mejor dicho esclavos, para poder ganar su reencarnación.

Ese día, a diferencia de todos los demás, hubo algo que salvó a los pobres Prinnies de su castigo por no haber conseguido la sopa favorita de Etna. Uno de los Prinnies, un guardia, llegó corriendo, avisando que había un intruso. Y no un intruso cualquiera. Se trataba nada menos que de un ángel directamente de Celestia, enviado con la misión de asesinar al Rey Krichevskoy (el cual, por cierto, había muerto hacía algún tiempo, supuestamente ahogándose con un pretzel.)

Etna estuvo a punto de llamar a todo su escuadrón Prinny, disponiéndose para pelear y defender al Netherworld y así mandar una advertencia a los de Celestia, para que los dejaran en paz; sin embargo, el “asesino” no era más que un ángel en entrenamiento.

La primera impresión de Etna no estuvo muy alejada de la realidad. Ese ángel de apariencia femenina tenía cara de ingenua, crédula y tal vez un poco estúpida... y en efecto lo era, como tuvo oportunidad de confirmar más tarde.

— ¡Déjame ser tu asistente! — Insistió por enésima vez el ángel en entrenamiento, quien se había presentado como Flonne, refiriéndose a la idea que había sacado sólo ella sabía de dónde, de que Etna era una heroína.

— ¡He dicho que no! — Respondió Etna también por enésima vez, sin embargo, en esta ocasión una idea destelló en su mente... Sí, hacerla su asistente. Hacerla creer lo que la misma Flonne quería creer, pero de una forma perversa. Llevar a un ser puro como un ángel a cometer algunas atrocidades.

¡Qué placer le causaría corromper un alma pura!

— Está bien. — Dijo Etna con un suspiro, como si aceptara sólo a regañadientes. — Pero debo comprobar primero si eres de verdad apta para este difícil trabajo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! — Chilló Flonne, entusiasmada como un niño pequeño al que se le explican las reglas de un nuevo juego.

Mientras Flonne estaba distraída, Etna le propinó una patada a un Prinny, ordenándole que preparara para su nueva invitada un cuarto dentro del castillo. El Prinny, quejándose, corrió a cumplir la orden.

— Flonne, sígueme.

Etna tomó la mano de Flonne, sorprendiéndose de inmediato por lo terso de la piel de un ángel. Bueno, era de esperarse, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

Minutos más tarde, Flonne dormía como quien no tiene nada que temer. Era obvio que el viaje desde Celestia había sido extenuante, y que su cuerpo estaba agotado, ya que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Etna la miró atentamente y se percató de que su vestido era muy corto, dejando entrever la mayor parte de sus delgadas y blanquísimas piernas y por supuesto su ropa interior, aunque esta era más bien un poco conservadora...

Etna sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y se retiró a su cuarto, donde se tumbó en su cama y se dedicó solamente a pensar.

Su primer plan fue hacerla ir en contra de los preceptos que le habían enseñado. Robar, matar, mentir... todas esas cosas consideradas como incorrectas en la mayor parte de las culturas y, por supuesto, también en Celestia, pero que eran cosa de todos los días en el Netherworld. Si todo salía bien, el ángel Flonne cometería por su propia voluntad y sin miramientos, crímenes bajo el mando de Etna.

Etna dio vuelta sobre su cama y pensó qué sería lo primero que haría. Con una sonrisa se decidió por algo más fácil y que no necesitaba grandes preparativos. Sigilosamente, se dirigió hacia su cuarto y, tomando un prinny por una pata, lo arrojó contra la pared amenazándolo con matarlo a golpes a él o a cualquier otro que se atreviera a entrar o siquiera acercarse a esa habitación al menos hasta el amanecer.

Flonne dormía boca arriba, por completo ignorante de las intenciones de Etna, quien abrió la puerta y se deslizó hasta un lado de la cama, desde donde contempló por algunos minutos a su invitada quien dormía con la misma tranquilidad de quien no tiene nada que temer. Como si dudara por donde empezar, se acercó a ella y le levantó el corto vestido, que dejaba al descubierto lo que parecía ser su ropa interior y su vientre, plano y delgado.

Etna lo subió un poco más, dejando al descubierto su pecho, plano como el de una niña, al grado de que no resultaría en absoluto obsceno si ella se paseara sin algo que lo cubriera. Con curiosidad pasó también un dedo sobre el vientre terso y suave del ángel.

Flonne, aún dormida, dejó escapar un leve gemido, lo que sorprendió a Etna. Supo de inmediato que nadie había puesto un dedo sobre ese ángel, lo que la emocionó de inmediato, como si una llama se encendiera en su interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces le desató el listón azul que llevaba alrededor del cuello y ató con cuidado ambas manos del pequeño ángel sobre su cabeza, teniendo cuidado de atarlas también a la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás...? — Comenzó a protestar Flonne, pero antes de darse cuenta, tenía los labios de Etna sobre los suyos.

— Tranquila, pequeña Flonne. — Respondió su captora, a penas separándose — Esto es parte de convertirte en la asistente de una heroína, tú solamente déjate llevar.

Etna repitió el beso mientras su mano derecha tocaba el pecho plano de su presa, tocando juguetonamente sus pezones y estudiando cuidadosamente la reacción que esto causaba.

En un principio, Flonne estaba muy confundida, pero pronto apareció en su cara un leve rubor. Etna, por su parte, recordó algo que había escuchado alguna vez y decidió corroborarlo de inmediato.

Se colocó a los pies de Flonne y con ambas manos la despojó de la parte baja de su ropa. Lo que vio la hizo sonreír maliciosamente. En algún lugar había escuchado que los ángeles eran asexuados, sin embargo, este no era el caso. Flonne estaba demasiado sorprendida como para siquiera resistirse. Etna tomó sus tobillos y con cuidado separó sus piernas, acercándose para percibir el olor dulce del sexo de un ángel puro. Con una expresión de malicia lamió los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha. Estaba decidida a llevar a aquél ángel inocente al clímax.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó estoy dispuesta a escribir sobre prompts y temas que gusten, originales o fanfiction. Dejen un comentario con alguna sugerencia. :D


End file.
